goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
The Henry and June rules the world celebration
The Henry and June rules the world celebration Opening Credits (20th Century Fox logo with Disney byline logo) (New Regency Enterprises logo) FOX 2000 PICTURES and REGENCY ENTERPRISES Presents Transcript Mr. Neezer: from the Town of Northampton, it's the Henry and June rules the world celebration, (title: THE HENRY & JUNE RULES THE WORLD CELEBRATION) celebrating all songs by Henry and June, with people from the red carpet, there's pa grape, on the hand, Roy Firestone, From richard scarry, it's Lily bunny, with Michelle keegan, that's unikitty, with actor patrick stewart, there's Jodie Whittaker, with huey, dewey and louie. from all over, people have gathered here at the royal and derngate theatre, to pay a tribute for fantastic, fun, and entertainment, and now, Ladies & Gentlemen, boys & girls, all the animal creatures in the entire world. With guest stars, joining on stage are, Steve martin, Phyllis George, Zayn, Lolly, A-Teens, S club junior, Rose Byrne, cbeebies presenters Pui Fan Lee, Sidney Salone, Chris Jarvis, Sue Monroe and Nicole Davis, Jason Donovan, Ronan Keating and Harriet Scott, Joe Namath, Lilah Parsons, Kat shoob, Phillip schofield and holly Willoughby, Clean bandit, Cuba Goodling Jr, Ricky gervais, Andrew agnew and JB gill. please welcome to our new host, the brain who wears glasses who speaks, is Dominique Mcnoggin! (Everybody applausing to Dominique mcnoggin, who is wearing a black dress) Dominique Mcnoggin: Good evening ladies & gentlemen. tonight we are a guess to make a tribute to the Henry and June album soundtracks. Right? Good. so as we begin, Henry & June wants to know how you all feel about that. See? We believe that they will become the famous star in our galaxy. So, you see fellas, this here iS the album for the cd songs by Henry and June. As a result. Henry and June were singing all 13 albums including few of the other songs. It's very nice to see them to meet other children. Slimer: Yeah! Me too. Dominique Mcnoggin: Slimer and I decided to tell you that we've believe that they will become the star in this place. So, as we were trying to say in here, ladies and gentlemen. Can you forget about something what we supposed to do? Everybody: Yes. Dominique Mcnoggin: Thank you. (Everybody applausing again) Dominique Mcnoggin: Now to be continued with Henry & June sing alongs and books and other stuffs. At least I told you about what's going on in your plans. Slimer: That's right. Dominique Mcnoggin: You got it, Slimer. So that case. Which does makes more sense of it. For all the years Henry and June considered about the feels about what's happening in town. When it's likely to be free. What's making you think about their celebrations with Henry & June? It's absolutety right about that. Come on people. I Know you can do it right quickly fellas. Slimer: Think. Dominique Mcnoggin. That's right Think. Winnie-the-Pooh: Like when you're think think think about something to eat is a pot of Honey. Everybody: Yeah! Honey! Dominique Mcnoggin: That's right Pooh and you are have the rules the world of celebration of the henry and june special. Porky Pig: Uh-buh-Uh-buh-Uh-buh-Uh what you're thinking about Henry and June cd albums? Dominique Mcnoggin: Henry and June's CD Albums are the songs from Kablam. they sing the Cbeebies wash song. That's what we heard about. Slimer: You got it. Dominique Mcnoggin: so without further ado, let's get the celebration started with their first song, thinking of me. (everybody applaused again) Henry & June: Thank you everybody. Henry: Good evening my name is Henry. and here is my best friend June. Man: Yay! Henry and June! Henry: And now the rules the world celebration will begin in the moment. June: That's right! and we will announced this song Thinking of Me. Henry: Yep. and here's our song. (Everybody applaused) Henry & June: Wintertime in London, are you making plans? Are you still rocking Converse with your old Ray Bans If you're sitting in the places that we use to be Or if you're somewhere listening to Bob Marley Then I know that you're somewhere thinking of me Do you still pick up the seashells on that pebble beach? Remember when that crab came up and pinched your feet When that old guy gave us all those drinks for free Do you still get knocked down by that Bacardi Breeze? Then I know that you're somewhere thinking of me Oh yes, you are Then I know that you're somewhere thinking of me Oh, ooh, yeah, no point regretting that it didn't last No point regretting that it went so fast Time that we had was like sand in our hands But when I look behind, I'm so glad that you were mine I remember taking you home on that 86 Standing in your doorway where we use to kiss Then your dad came out and chased me down the street If you remember just how scared I use to be Then I know that you're somewhere thinking of me I know, wherever you go That you'll be thinking about me now I know, wherever you go That you'll be thinking about me Bumped into Irene down in Waterloo She told me that you got yourself somebody new She said you musta like him 'cause he's, oh, so nice But I remember that you like a pinch of spice, well I I know, wherever you go That you'll be thinking about me now I know, wherever you go That you'll be thinking about me now I know, wherever you go That you'll be thinking about me now I know, wherever you go That you'll be thinking about me now (everybody applaused again) Mr. Neezer: Ladies and gentlemen, please thank you for coming to the music concert. Dominique Mcnoggin: That's right fellas. Let's give it up for their next song to sing real gone kid! (Everybody applauses) Henry: And I'd tear out the pages Henry and June: That I've got in these books Henry: Just to find you some words Henry and June: Just to get some reward June: And I'll show you all the photographs Henry and June: That I ever got took June: I'll play you old 45's Henry and June: That now mean nothing to me And you're a real gone kid Henry: And maybe now baby June: Maybe now baby Maybe now baby Henry: Maybe now baby Maybe now baby Henry and June: Maybe now baby I'll do what I should have did June: Now I've stood on your shadow Henry and June: And I've watched it grow June: And it's shaken and it's driven me Henry and June: And let me know Let me know let me know let me know Henry: About all the old 45s Henry and June: And the paperback rooms Henry: And it's scattered all the photographs Of summers and suns Henry and June: And you're a real gone kid June: And maybe now baby Henry: Maybe now baby Maybe now baby June: Maybe now baby Maybe now baby Maybe now baby Henry and June: I'll do what I should have did Cause you're a real Gone Kid (everybody applauses) Mr. Neezer: Everybody give up the rest of the crew. (everybody applauses) Dominique Mcnoggin: and now Ladies and Gentlemen. let's do it to it. Because it's a pleasure, to introduce the first guest whose someone who's on the muppet show, to talk about how Henry and June becomes the star. Slimer: you got it, miss Lloyd in Space girl. Dominique mcnoggin: so, please welcome the man who is the guest star on the muppet show, Mr Steve Martin! (Everybody applauses) (Kid coughs sound) Steve Martin: Thank you Dominique, And good evening folks. I heard about what's going on with Henry & June. Everybody: Yes we all heard about it. Steve Martin: All right, just making sure about it. So anyways, if the only things you wanted to have fun is the play other toys and games or read comic books or watcher that is or not. let me think about it. Or it might so. Yep. And for that, you give it up so we can figure it out what's something new about it. Well it should be the ones who introduces themselves as they could do and when it's time. Everybody: Yeah! Steve Martin: But why should it takes a whole bunch of things? Everybody: Because we do. Steve Martin: Exactly. Good answer, people. (Everybody applausing) Steve Martin: Thank you. From now on will have something to work for. You see? That's why i'm trying you. Henry and June, sing dimelo, by rak su, make it so Henry and June: thanks Steve. (Audience applauds) Henry: It's great to see you again, everybody. So you know about what is the life. June: When it's good for your body to feel it like it's moving around like a wheel chair. 2 kids: Yeah! Henry: that's right, and now, here's our song, Dimelo. June: but first, we must change into our voice and aerobic outfits, we won't be long. (Audience applauses) Dímelo Tu dímelo Dímelo Dímelo, porque estás fuera de mi Y al mismo tiempo estás muy dentro (Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo) Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir Todo lo que yo ya siento (Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, díme) Después yo te veo y tu me miras Vamos a comernos nuestra vida Yo no voy a conformarme inventándote Siempre ha sido así Porque yo no puedo despegarme de ti Cuanto más quiero escaparme, más me quedo Mirándote a los ojos sin respirar Y esperando solo un gesto para empezar! Dímelo, porque estás fuera de mi Y al mismo tiempo estás muy dentro (Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo) Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir Todo lo que yo ya siento (Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, díme) Dímelo suave, dímelo fuerte Dímelo fuerte, dímelo suave Dímelo por fin de una vez Me gusta de ti, lo mucho que me gustas Y que poco me perdono yo de mi No tenemos nada que perder Y tenemos demasiado que vivir (Dímelo) Si o no, quiero o no quiero Dímelo y después olvídate de todo (Dímelo) Las lunas buenas siempre son asi Y las malas que se alejen ya de mí! Dímelo, porque estás fuera de mi Y al mismo tiempo estás muy dentro (Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo) Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir Todo lo que yo ya siento (Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo) Dímelo, porque estás fuera de mi Y al mismo tiempo estás muy dentro (Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo) Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir Todo lo que yo ya siento (Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo) Dímelo, dímelo Dímelo, dímelo Dímelo, porque estás fuera de mi Y al mismo tiempo estás muy dentro (Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo) Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir Todo lo que yo ya siento (Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo) Dímelo, porque estás fuera de mi (Díme que si!) Y al mismo tiempo estás muy dentro (Díme que si!) (Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo) Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir (Díme que si!) Todo lo que yo ya siento (Díme que si!) (Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo) Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, díme Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dime (applause) Mr. Neezer: Uh-Oh it's the little punkers from berlin. Amadues: We are the little punks from berlin town... (audience booing at the four little punks from berlin) (The 2 mens take the four little punks out of the concert) Steve Martin: Woah that's kinda weird you know? It's all little punks fault. the four should be ashamed on themselves. Dominique mcnoggin: that's right, Steve Martin, ladies and gentlemen! (Audience cheers) Dominique mcnoggin: now it's time for me, to have a break, but don't worry, i'll be back, and in 15 minutes, henry and june will sing more songs. (Audience applauses) (15 commercial breaks) (Back to the Show again) (Audience applauses) Dominique mcnoggin: Welcome back to the henry and june rules the world celebration, our next guest is a group of CBeebies presenters, who were about to talk about how Henry and June sings the CBeebies wash song. (Dominique mcnoggin brings out the group 5 people) Dominique Mcnoggin: Pui, Chris, Sue, Sid, and Nicole. (audience applauses) Pui: Okay, now let's begin and talk about henry and june. Chris: So tonight it's going to be super easy in here. Sue: Always approved a positive. Sid: And we're going to show you a song. Nicole: It's called the Cbeebies wash song by Henry and June. (audience applauses) Henry: One, Two, Three, Four It's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: Before I eat, I have a wash Henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: This is what i always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: Soap on my fingers and in between Make sure that they are really clean June: Rinse and dry Then I'm done Henry and June: A wash with CBeebies is so much fun. (audience applause) Goofy: AYUCK HAHAHAHAHAHOO! this song makes me tickles Donald Duck: Ah Phooey. Dominique mcnoggin: and now we begin in our next song. Slimer: Which means... Dominique mcnoggin: which means it's gonna be come back and stay, this includes Courtney, gwen and heather, as backup. Steve Martin: Yep Exactly Dominique. Dominique Mcnoggin: Thanks mr. Martin. But first, Now introduce the little creatures is the three blind mices. (audience crying except for Dominique, slimer, steve martin, henry, june, mr neezer, and the 5 guys) Three blind mices: three blind mices, three blind mices, we are mices, we are mices Steve Martin: Woahwoahwoah sorry you 3 (Audience laughs) Henry: wowzers, these mices are awesome June: you said it, and now, here's our song, come back and stay, this also includes Courtney, gwen and heather as backup. Steve Martin: Now let's continued again. Let's listen to Henry and June, singing come back and stay, and aside from that, it will include three girls from total drama, Courtney, gwen and heather, as backup singers. (The Cleveland Show song starts) Cleveland Brown: My name is Cleveland Brown and I am proud to be right back in my hometown with my new family. There's old friends and new friends and even a bear. Through good times and bad times it's true love we share. And so I found a place Where everyone will know My happy mustache face This is The Cleveland Show! Haha! Dominique mcnoggin: Um, Mr. Brown, what do you think you're doing in here? Everybody: Yeah! what the hell are you doing in this place?! Slimer: Yeah! Why?! Cleveland Brown: Well, um. You see, henry and june were about to sing come back and stay. Steve Martin: Okay let's try again. here's the 3 girls Courtney gwen and heather as backup singers (audience applause) Courtney: Thank you boys and girls. Tonight it's going to be famous a lot. Gwen: Yep and we will all do a song contest. Heather: And what's new is the most likely singing. now let's sing. (audience applause) Since you've been gone I shut my eyes and I fantasize That you're here with me Will you ever return? I won't be satisfied 'Till you're by my side Don't wait any longer, come back Why don't you come back? Please hurry, why don't you come back? Please hurry Come back and stay for good this time Come back and stay for good this time You said goodbye I was trying to hide what I felt inside Until you passed me by You said you'd return You said that you'd be mine 'Till the end of time Well don't wait any longer Why don't you come back? Please hurry, why don't you come back? Please hurry Come back and stay for good this time Come back and stay for good this time Since you've been gone Opened my eyes and I realize What we had together Will you ever return? I'll have you change your mind If you won't stay mine just love me forever Love me forever Why don't you come back? Please hurry, why don't you come back? Please hurry, why don't you come back? Please hurry, why don't you come back? Please hurry Just come back and stay for good this time Come back and stay for good this time Come back and stay for good this time Come back and stay for good this time Don't ever leave What if, everything, everything we had together (audience applause) Dominique mcnoggin: Will be right back for our show after his break (15 commercial breaks) (audience applause) Dominique mcnoggin: Welcome back to another celebration of Henry and June rules the world. the next guest is Joe namath, who follows H and J, for their sports for whatever they want to play in summertime then unikitty who can sing i can be your friend with puppycorn and the gang. (audience applause) Mr. Neezer: Okay Boys and Girls it's time for a game time on the arcade is Joe Namath who follows Henry and June for their sports for whatever they want to play in summertime. Okay here's the quiz, step 1 help joe follow Henry and June when they're playing in summertime. Over to you, Joe. Joe Namath: Thanks, Mr. Neezer. and I was trying to follow Henry and June for their sports whatever they want to play in the summertime. Now let me find how to find them. Now, where are they yet? Mr. Neezer: Not yet, Joe don't worry. you'll find them anyway! Joe Namath: I promise. Mr. Neezer: Good. Keep trying buddy! I know you can find them! Joe Namath: Okay i will find them! Mr. Neezer: Joe is searching to find them when they are playing in the summertime. Joe Namath: Almost find them! I think I found them! Yes! I did found them! Mr. Neezer: Good job, Joe. Joe Namath: I can hear them playing table tennis and badminton. Mr. Neezer: listen. Joe Namath: Yes! I heard them! (Audience applauses) Henry & June: Thanks Joe! Joe Namath: You're Welcome my sweet 2 of you children! Mr. Neezer: and that's it for the game of joe finds Henry and June! (Audience applauses) (15 Commercial Breaks) (Audience applauses) Dominique Mcnoggin: Welcome back to the henry and june rules the world celebration. And tonight is about when somebody is lonely about just like Eeyore. Eeyore: Just like me. Dominique mcnoggin: yes, please welcome, phyllis George. (Audience applauses) Phyllis George: Greetings my friends, I had an announcement that Stephen Hawking has died at the age of 76. he was an English theoretical physicist, cosmologist, author and Director of Research at the Centre for Theoretical Cosmology within the University of Cambridge. His scientific works included a collaboration with Roger Penrose on gravitational singularity theorems in the framework of general relativity and the theoretical prediction that black holes emit radiation, often called Hawking radiation. Hawking was the first to set out a theory of cosmology explained by a union of the general theory of relativity and quantum mechanics. He was a vigorous supporter of the many-worlds interpretation of quantum mechanics. Hawking was an Honorary Fellow of the Royal Society of Arts (FRSA), a lifetime member of the Pontifical Academy of Sciences, and a recipient of the Presidential Medal of Freedom, the highest civilian award in the United States. In 2002, Hawking was ranked number 25 in the BBC's poll of the 100 Greatest Britons. He was the Lucasian Professor of Mathematics at the University of Cambridge between 1979 and 2009 and achieved commercial success with works of popular science in which he discusses his own theories and cosmology in general. His book, A Brief History of Time, appeared on the British Sunday Times best-seller list for a record-breaking 237 weeks. Hawking had a rare early-onset slow-progressing form of motor neurone disease (also known as amyotrophic lateral sclerosis and Lou Gehrig's disease), that gradually paralysed him over the decades. Even after the loss of his speech, he was still able to communicate through a speech-generating device, initially through use of a hand-held switch, and eventually by using a single cheek muscle. we miss him. (Audience applauses) Dominique mcnoggin: aw, that's sad, like when he guest stars himself on the simpsons, anyways, here's a sad song Phyllis George: that's right, Let's listen to Henry and June, who's going to sing golden slumbers by elbow. (Audience applauses) Henry & June: Once there was a way, To get back homeward. Once there was a way To get back home. Sleep, pretty darling, Do not cry And I will sing a lullaby. Golden slumbers, Fill your eyes Smiles await you when you rise Sleep pretty darling Do not cry And I will sing a lullaby. Once there was a way To get back homeward Once there was a way To get back home Sleep, pretty darling Do not cry And I will sing a lullaby. (Audience applauses) Nelson: HAHA! Maggie: SHHH! Dominique mcnoggin: now their next song for Mr hawking's death, stay another day, henry will sing verse 1, and june, will sing verse 2. (Audience applauses) Henry: Baby if you've got to go away I don't think I can take the pain Won't you stay another day Oh don't leave me alone like this Don't say it's the final kiss Won't you stay another day June: Don't you know We've come too far now Just to go And try to throw it all away Thought I heard you say You love me That your love was gonna be here to stay I've only just begun To know you All I can say is Won't you stay just one more day Both: Baby if you've got to go away I don't think I can take the pain Won't you stay another day Oh don't leave me alone like this Don't say it's the final kiss Won't you stay another day June: I touch your face while you are sleeping And hold your hand Don't understand what's going on Henry: Good times we had return To haunt me Though it's for you All that I do seem to be wrong Both: Baby if you've got to go away I don't think I can take the pain Won't you stay another day Oh don't leave me alone like this Won't you stay another day (Audience applauses) Mr. Neezer: Oh boy, that's a sad song, their song next, song for whoever by the beautiful south, June, verse 1, Henry, verse 2, bridge and hook, both. Henry: that's right, but first, we need to change our sleeveless wetsuits. June: and get a packet of ice packs, and get the water fountain, we'll be back. Dominique mcnoggin: that's right, and now, preforming beautiful south's song for whoever with H and J, for Mr hawking's death, we're honoured to bring out, the drummer boy, cello girl and piano boy themselves, Clean bandit! Henry: I love you from the bottom, of my pencil case I love you in the songs, I write and sing June: Love you because, you put me in my rightful place And I love the PRS cheques, that you bring Henry: Cheap, never cheap I'll sing you songs till you're asleep June: When you've gone upstairs I'II creep And write it all down down down down Henry & June: Oh Shirley, Oh Deborah, Oh Julie, Oh Jane I wrote so many songs about you I forget your name (I forget your name) Jennifer, Alison, Phillipa, Sue, Deborah, Annabel, too Jennifer, Alison, Phillipa, Sue, Deborah, Annabel, too I forget your name Henry: I love your from the bottom of my pencil case I love the way you never ask me why June: I love to write about each wrinkle on your face And I love you till my fountain pen runs dry Henry: Deep so deep, the number one I hope to reap Depends upon the tears you weep, so cry, lovey cry, cry, cry, cry June: Oh Cathy, Oh Alison, Oh Phillipa, Oh Sue You made me so much money, I wrote this song for you Henry & June: Jennifer, Alison, Phillipa, Sue, Deborah, Annabel, too I wrote this song for you So let me talk about Mary, a sad story Turned her grief into glory Late at night, by the typewriter light, She ripped his ribbon to shreds (Audience applauses) Mr. Neezer: Thank you, Henry and June. Dominique mcnoggin: right now, it's a very special honour to introduce, the brown haired girl, who has bought a sack full of Lily pad flowers, to make a wish about to become a star, without further, let me introduce, Actor rose Byrne! (Audience applauses) Rose Byrne: Thank you mcnoggin! H and J, ready to make a wish? Transcript Credits CAST Himself-Steve Martin Mr. Neezer-Phil Vischer © 2018 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION and REGENCY ENTERPRISES, LLC. all rights reserved. THE EVENTS, CHARACTERS, AND FIRMS DEPICTED IN THIS PHOTOPLAY ARE FICITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS, LIVING OR DEAD, OR TO ACTUAL EVENTS OR FIRMS, IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. OWNERSHIP OF THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED BY COPYRIGHT AND OTHER APPLICABLE LAWS. AND ANY UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION, OR EXHIBITION OF THIS MOTION PICTURE COULD RESULT IN CRIMINAL PROSECUTION AS WELL AS CIVIL LIABILITY. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES In memory of STEPHEN HAWKING Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki